In Love
by He1senberg
Summary: Short one-shot about Percabeth. Set after the Second Great War. Flames will be sacrificed to Mount Olympus.
She thought she would always despise Barnacle Beard's devil spawn. She had always tolerated him, of course, but the absolute last straw was when she noticed how close he was becoming to her daughter. Nobody ever _dared_ to be close to Annabeth in . . . that way. Yes, the romantic way. But it didn't help that the kid had almost single-handedly saved Olympus and every god, demigod, and magical being who lived there. Yes, he was Barnacle Beard's devil spawn, but she was beginning to see the light, just a bit. She was the goddess of wisdom, after all.

So naturally, it also didn't help that he directly approached her after the gods' council meeting. She saw him approaching and sensed a conversation she could no longer avoid. She noticed the curiosity in his eyes and the caution with which he approached her. _Really? I'm not going to smite him,_ she thought to herself with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Lady Athena, I mean no trouble in saying this, but . . . we need to talk."

It was really very sweet. "I imagine so, Perseus Jackson. Come. Follow me to my temple."

 **Percy's POV**

I was nervous. I'd had a few not-so-nice encounters with the wisdom goddess, who also happened to be Annabeth's mom. Damn, this was not going to go well. She even looked amused as she beckoned me over, as if she were contemplating how best to kill me. Acid torture? Vultures? No, that was Zeus's idea. She'd never be so cruel . . . right?

I tried finding the right words to say. Luckily, she saved me by speaking first.

"Well, Percy, you will stay mortal."

I gulped. She just looked so intimidating. Gods, why was I so afraid of her when I just helped blow the Lord of Time to Tartarus and back?

I sighed. "Yes. But I don't want to talk about that. I'm sorry, but I have more pressing matters on my mind. I want to know . . . why do you hate me?"

She just stared. Glared, more like.

Great. I just pissed off the goddess of wisdom and battle. Not smart, Percy, not smart.

 **Athena's POV**

That was not the question I had been expecting. I had been expecting to be asked about immortality. What it's like being a goddess. But never did I expect this question from the Savior of Olympus.

I noticed him staring at me, wide-eyed. Gods, I was probably scaring the poor kid! I decided to answer just to ease his conscience.

"I don't hate you, Percy. I never did. I was blinded by my rivalry with your father, certainly, but as time went on, I noticed very subtle differences between your father and yourself. They may not seem very noticeable, or even important, to you, but when I began to notice them, they cleared the mist in my eyes. I began to see clearly. Tonight was the final straw, Percy. Tonight, I realized you will always fight for Annabeth - for her to be by your side. That was what opened my eyes the most."

"Of course I would. It's probably going to take me a long time to admit it to her because I'm scared of her reaction, but . . . I love her. Simple as that," Percy replied. This surprised me, but I smiled warmly anyway.

"I know," I replied, "and I know how hard it can be to admit it to the person you love." Suddenly, I had an idea. "Would you like me to speak to her, Percy?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. I just ask one thing, as I always have - do not hurt my daughter."

"Why would I? She's the best thing that could possibly happen to me."

 **Annabeth's POV**

Did he really just say that? To my mom. Gods . . . why? Why me, of all people? Before I knew it, I felt the tears stream down my face. I heard my mother start to walk and I finally couldn't take it any more. I had to kiss the stupid Seaweed Brain.

He loved me. And that was all that mattered.

"Percy!" I shouted as I ran to him. He saw me coming and, for once, didn't make a total kelp head move - he held out his arms and I went right into them, sobbing into his shoulder like a stupid lovestruck middle school girl. I was lovestruck. I didn't care, because he made it all okay.

"Annabeth, why are you crying?"

"I heard everything you said. I -"

"Shh," he soothed me, "don't talk if you can't. Just let it out."

"I love you, too," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know, Wise Girl. I know."

* * *

 **A/N:  
** I'm back! I'm not dead, I promise! I was just gone for a long time because of jazz band, and then the musical took up way too much of my time this year. But I think this was awesome. Rate and review! I've been thinking of doing a PJO and Frozen crossover, what are your thoughts?

Athena: Yeah, just because you can write doesn't mean it was good!

Me: Shut up!

Athena: Sweetheart, I love you, but you don't own me or this series.

Me: -sigh- I know...


End file.
